The Prophecy of the Second Legendary Battle
by albertalburo567
Summary: The Legendary Rangers had a dream just like Troy had. The Dream was about a Second Legendary Battle to come in the future.


**The Plot of the story:**

In 2017, this is an event that the Ninja Steel Rangers are fighting and protecting the Earth but there is something that is about to come.

Harwood County, Troy was at his house sleeping and also having he is having nightmares and a bad dream about the future.

 _ **Troy's Dream/Future Vision:**_

 _An evil group of another army has attacked earth and also planning to destroy earth until nothing will be left. Troy together with Noah, Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana, Wes, Mike and Emily led the Legendary Rangers to fight evil. The Dino Charge and Ninja Steel Rangers were also fighting on their side even the future power rangers who came after them did too. There are also negative things that can also happen in the future. The Power Rangers can either win the war or they will lose and become powerless._

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Future Vision/The good thing that can happen in the future:**_

 _Troy said to the Rangers "Ready Rangers?"_

 _All of the Legendary Rangers said "Ready!"_

 _Troy said "Go!"_

 _The Rangers then charge themselves to defeat the foot soldier army._

 _Noah said "I think we're going to win again."_

 _Tommy said "Sure thing as we did last 2014."_

 _Noah said "Everyone! Use your special attacks like we did before!"_

 _Troy said "Nice Lead Noah!"_

 _The foot soldiers then got defeated and peace was then restored._

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Future Vision/The bad thing that can happen in the future:**_

 _Troy said to the Rangers "Ready Rangers?"_

 _All of the Legendary Rangers said "Ready!"_

 _Troy said "Go!"_

 _The Rangers then charge themselves to defeat the foot soldier army._

 _Noah said "I think we're going to win again."_

 _Tommy said "Sure thing as we did last 2014."_

 _Noah said "Everyone! Use your special attacks like we did before!"_

 _Troy said "Nice Lead Noah!"_

 _Then an evil group then regrouped and blasted the Rangers with some device that made them powerless and also demorphed._

 _TJ said "Troy, our powers our gone!"_

 _Cassie said "And also we can't morph!"_

 _Leo said "The other rangers have left us!"_

 _Karone said "It's just the 13 of us!"_

 _Carter said "The army just blasted with something!"_

 _Dana said "We're powerless and defeated!"_

 _Wes said "What do we do?!"_

 _Troy shouted "Run!" and the 12 ran away leaving Noah to fight alone._

 _Noah said "Guys we can't run we have to continue fighting! Even if we're powerless or do not have any Zords! We have to protect earth!"_

 **Back to the Real World:**

Troy then awoke from his nightmare and also got a call from Noah on the Video call.

Noah said "Troy I have a bad dream last night."

Troy said "Me too."

Noah said "My dream was about the future and it talks about another Legendary War, a second one. The first Legendary War happened last 2014 and another is about to happen soon whether it could be today or tomorrow or even the next year or etc."

Troy said "Noah, I got a call from Tommy and Kat. There at the Reefside."

Both of them then got a call from Tommy Oliver.

Troy said "Tommy, how are you?"

Tommy Oliver said "I have a very bad dream."

Katherine Oliver then appeared on the video and said "Honey are you ok?"

Tommy said "No because I having a nightmare last night."

Kat said "What kind of nightmare?"

Tommy said "About another Legendary Battle that may happen again, a Second Legendary Battle. We're are going to fight an evil army again like we did before"

Troy said "Kat, Tommy is not only the one with a future vision but Noah and I have it too."

Kat said "Whenever that happens we'll all have to be prepared."

Noah said "How are your children?"

Tommy said "Fine."

Then a call from other rangers just rang.

Troy said "Another call from the Johnsons, the Corbetts, Damon Henderson, the Graysons, Wesley Collins, Mike and Emily."

Noah said "It came from Angel Grove, Mirinoi, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills and Panorama City.

Tommy said "Answer the call."

They answered the call.

Troy said "TJ, Cassie, you also have a nightmare?"

TJ said "Yes."

Leo said "A really bad one."

Damon said "I had that dream too."

Carter said "It talks about a Battle."

Wes said "A Legendary Battle."

Noah said "A future vision about The Second Legendary Battle."

Mike said "What!?"

Emily said "It can't be, can it?"

Cassie said "Yes it can happen."

Karone said "We have to prepare."

Dana said "And also we have to make plans."

Troy said "Dana's right because we made a plan before."

Mike said "So what's the plan?"

Troy said "We have to take down their evil leader just like me and Orion took down Emperor Mavro's ship."

Jen Collins then appeared on the video and said "I heard that my husband was having a nightmare and also I woke up when he became uncomfortable."

Wes said "It's true and also I got shocked about the dream I had."

Maya Henderson also appeared on the video and said "Damon also talked to me about his nightmare."

Troy said "Guys if you have children with you make sure they shouldn't hear this because they might panic."

Tommy, Kat, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Maya, Carter, Dana, Wes and Jen said "Ok Troy."

Troy said "Another thing we cannot tell Jason and Kimberly Scott about the Future and the 2nd Legendary Battle because they will get alarmed and also they will get angry. We can only tell them if there is an attack because the Scott Family always lived in Angel Grove peacefully."

Tommy said "No danger has come to Angel Grove because the city is always protected by Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Justin, TJ, Cassie and Carlos.

Troy said "We will have a meeting together with the other Power Rangers that are only available to join. The meeting will be at the Megaforce Command Center. The meeting will start tomorrow."

Tommy said "Jason and Kimberly aren't available to join the meeting but Zack and Billy are available."

Troy said "Who else is available?"

Kat said "I'm available to join."

Tommy said "Delphine, Aurico, Cestro, Trey of Triforia and Rocky are available. Adam, Tanya and their daughter Amanda Park aren't are on a vacation in Tokyo Japan. That's the reason why they aren't available. I'll also contact Justin because he's the current leader of the Turbo Rangers and I needed permission if he can join or not."

TJ said "Andros, Zhane and Ashley aren't available to join but Carlos is available."

Tommy said "Justin just texted and he will not join because he is going to France together with his wife and children."

Leo said "Mike Corbett and Kai aren't available to join because they are protecting the New Terra Venture at Mirinoi."

Carter said "Chad and Kelsey aren't available to join because I can't contact them. Also The Lee Family is in Brazil on a vacation."

Jen said "Only Lucas is available to join the meeting."

Tommy said "Conner McKnight is available to join the meeting. The SPD Rangers like Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd are available to join because they also became Red Rangers.

Mike said "Jayden and Mia are available to join."

Troy "Casey is available to join the meeting because he is currently living in Harwood County and also he has a girlfriend. All Megaforce Rangers are required to attend the meeting. Tyler, Shelby and Koda are the only three who are attend the meeting. Brody, Sarah, Preston and Levi are the only four who should be required. Don't forget tomorrow is the meeting."

 **The Meeting:**

Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Tommy Oliver, Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Rocky DeSantos, Katherine Oliver, Trey of Triforia, Carlos Vallerte, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Maya, Karone Corbett, Carter Grayson, Joel Rawlings, Dana Grayson, Ryan Mitchell, Wesley Collins, Jen Collins, Lucas Kendall, Conner McKnight, Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Z Delgado, Syd Drew, Casey Rhodes, Jayden Shiba, Mia Watanabe, Mike, Emily, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Robo Knight, Orion, Tyler Navarro, Shelby Watkins, Koda, Brody Romero, Sarah Thompson, Preston Tien and Levi Weston are the only Rangers who attended the Legendary Ranger's Meeting.

The Children of the Legendary Rangers stayed at Ernie's Brain Freeze.

Troy begins give a speech to the Legendary Rangers and he said "Good Morning everyone. We are gathered here today because what you are about to hear is that something in the future is about to happen. Yesterday I had a dream about the 2nd Legendary Battle that is about to happen someday in the future, any questions?"

Brody said "Since there was a Legendary Battle last 2014, a battle against the Armada and Emperor Mavro, how can we win the next Legendary Battle?"

Troy said "Since you still don't know what we are going to do we will make a plan. The plan will be announce if the battle starts. Every Ranger should be prepared because what Noah said "Some dreams for tell the future." He told me that last 2013. We are going to battle an unknown evil group. If we are strong together we can defeat them easily. What I can see in my dream is if we lose the battle and possibly it will be the end of the universe and also we could die. The Ninja Steel Rangers are the only current Rangers in the world. The dreams also said that the future Power Rangers is also fighting by our side. So Rangers we are going to be prepared. I will also be going to have a next meeting with the other Rangers. Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana, Wes, Mike, Emily, Noah and I are also going to go have a meeting with Adam, Tanya, Tideus, Corcus, Justin, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Mike Corbett, Chad, Kelsey, Katie, Trip, Eric and all the other Rangers. I will also go to other places like Angel Grove, KO-35, Mirinoi, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Reefside, Corinth, Panorama City, Summer Cove and all other places where the hometown of the other Power Rangers lived for a meeting. Thank You."

Sarah said to Brody "Are we going to fight an army?"

Brody said "Whenever that happens we must remain strong and we should not be afraid at all costs."

 **The End**


End file.
